Hiccups
by Sakura Angel1
Summary: Sakura gets a terrible attack of hiccups and her friends decide to help her get rid of them. Syaoran has an idea... but does he really has the guts to do it? What does he has in mind? Please R+R, Arigato!!
1. Get the hiccups...

**A/N: **Ohayo, Minna-san!! Here I am again, writting another fic! You know I should seriously take a break, but everyitme I do that another idea pops out of nowhere! Same with this one! But I think it's pretty funny... 

Sakura & Co. are like 15 here. So to everyone, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All right reserve to the group of women (I think there's a man) from the CLAMP. Let's support them, that way they can come up with a fourth season for Card Captor Sakura!

**Hiccups.**

By: ~Sakura Angel~

Edited By: *Kisaki Tenshi*

**Situation so far...**

Sakura Kinomoto, being the always clueless girl, has now transfomed into a teenager. But as always, some things didn't change... she still wears the same short hair and of course her rollerblades!

With the pass of time, she learned how to forget old crushes and accept new ones... this time it's Syaoran's lucky shot!

Syaoran Li came back to Japan after two years of absense. His hair grew a little longer and if we add his well build body that formed after the years of traing we have very good results... 

Of course that his return has a specific reason that has a name and a last name... Sakura Kinomoto.

Tomoyo Daidouji... well, as for her... everything is quite the same. She still video tapes her best friend and her 'boyfriend-to-be' (Like she usually calls him when Sakura is not around). But this time, Tomoyo laid her eyes on something more interesting... certain half reeincarnation we all know. ^_~

Eriol Hiiragizawa came back a few months after his 'cute descendant' did. He lives in his same old big house with his gurdians, Spinel Sun (AKA Suppi-chan!) and Rubbymoon (AKA Nakuru!). Of course that his trips to Japan always have a sneaky reason behind it... and this time is no exception! So if you wanna know don't miss it!

**Chapter 1: Get the hiccups...**

Friday, It was finally friday! For many reasons, Friday was Sakura's favorite day of the week.  Probably the main reason was that it was the beggining of the weekend and that meant no school, at least for two days.

It was the last class of the day and as always, time seem to slow down. To make it worse, it was math class.

Sakura stared hard at the clock that hung from the wall, trying to make the needles move faster, but it was no use. She was only succeding on getting a headache.

She sighed and then tried to focus on what the teacher was explaining, but that didn't work either. After all, math wasn't and never will be her favorite subject.

Some things just didn't change over the years and on the other hand, other things did change.

She looked around the classroom and examinated her friends. They too had changed.

Next to her was Tomoyo, she was supporting her head with her left hand and was writing something on her notebook, probably homework. Mostly, she was still video taping her and making new costumes, but there was something different in her. Even Sakura, being the cluless girl she has always been, noticed a strange behavior on Tomoyo everytime she was around Eriol.

Behind Tomoyo was, of course, Eriol. After two and half years of living in England he came back. At first, he never told Sakura the real reason of this, but after a while he finally spoke to her with the truth. 

She then recalled the conversation she had with him back then...

**Flashback**

Sakura was slowly pasing the pages of her textbook looking for something interesting to read.

She was now in the school library when Eriol pulled out a chair next to her and took seat.

"You look kinda sad, Sakura-chan. Are you all right?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Hai, hai... I'm ok." She lied. Lately, she had been a little depressed and the reason was Li Syaoran. "Ano... Eriol-kun, have you ever been in love?"

The question shocked him. He turned to face her with a puzzled look. "Why are you asking me that?" He asked uncertain. He wondered if it showed too much the strange and new feeling he was having inside.

"I was just wondering." She answered forcing a smile. "But if you don't wanna tell me that's ok."

They both stayed in silence for a while, Sakura continued flipping the pages while Eriol just stared at the air.

"Actually, yes I have." He said trying his best not to blush. (**A/N:Eriol Hiiragizawa blushing?? What the hell was I thinking about??)**

"You have?"

He smiled and nodded. "To tell you truth, I am in love with someone."

"Really? May I know who it is??" She asked smiling.

Eriol cleared his throat. "Well, it's a person that you know very well. " He answered looking over Sakura's shoulder.

She turned around to see who he was looking at and the first thing that came to her sight was... Syaoran??!

"WHAT??" She yelled getting up from her seat and catching everyone's atention. 

A round of Shhhh's were heard and then a blushing Sakura sat down again.

"Y-y-you're in l-love with... Syaoran-kun?"

"What? No!" He cried looking behind her again. He sighed when he notice that Syaoran had gotten in the way and was blocking the view of the girl from his dreams. "It's not him... it's the person that's _behind _him."

Sakura lead out a sigh of relief. She actually couldn't imagine Eriol being in love with Syaoran. A shiver ran throught her spine when she remembered having a similar situation some time ago when Syaoran and herself were attracted to Yukito.

Sakura turned around again and this time, she saw Tomoyo sitting at the table across them reading a book.

Her lips curved up to a big smile and then she turned back to Eriol, who was also smiling.

"Tomoyo-chan?" She asked.

"Hai." He answered nodding.

"THAT'S SO SWEET!!!!" She cried again catching everyone's atention again.

"SSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" 

And once again Sakura sat down silently and blushing.

**End of Flasback**

And last, but not least, behind her was Li Syaoran. She blushed only at the thought of him. Even after all this time he was away, she still had feelings for him.

Physically, he had changed. His hair grew a little longer and covered his eyes, he was much taller and, from her point of view, he had a very well built body. Those years of training finally kicked in.

But his personality was still the same. He was the same old serious guy, that not so often smiled and that every now and then blushed without a reason, at least that was what Sakura thought.

She slowly turned her face to see him with the corner of her eye, he was also writing in his notebook. He was thinking hard and rubbing his forehead while he thought for an answer for the equation he was solving, but apparently it wasn't working.

He let out a long sigh and then looked up only to find Sakura now completly turned around and staring at him.

He blushed. "... is something wrong, Sakura?" He asked a little confused.

"Nani?" And that's when she notice that she was staring. "HOE! Gomen nansai!!!!"

Every pair of eyes in the classroom turned to her.

"Is there something to be sorry about, Kinomoto-san?" Asked the math teacher.

"No, I'm sorry..." She blushed and secretly plead for the earth to swallow her right now. _*Is it just me or does this happen a lot lately?* _She asked herself looking at the clock, only five more minutes of class. __

She sighed and took her pencil, maybe she could occupy her mind with the equations that were on the board.

"Ok, remember that we have a test on monday." The teacher anounced with a somehow glad tone. (**A/N: Why do math teachers always have that happy tone when they say we have a test?!)**

This was followed by groans and dissapointed looks from all over the classroom.

"Now don't give that look! The test goes from page 58 to page 70 on your text book." The teacher explained. "Any questions now?"

"Hip... hip..."

There was an akward silence for a while and then the sound repeated.

"Hip... hip..."

The teacher glanced around the classroom and spotted the source of the sound. "Is there something wrong, Kinomoto-san?"

"No, I'm ok..." Sakura answered trying to act normal. "... hip... hip... or maybe I just got the hiccups."

The teacher was about to say something, but just then  the bell rang. "Well, class dismissed!"

And with that everyone started making their ways out of the classroom.

Sakura closed her notebook and reached out for her school bag when the hiccups came back.

"Hip.... hip... oh, great!" She groaned.

"Are you ok?" Syaoran asked looking at her with a worried look.

"Hai, I'm ok. It's just that these hiccups... hip, hip..." Her face faulted. She hated having hiccups, especially because it took her a lot of doing to get rid of them.

"I have a great idea on how to get rid of them" Eriol said getting up from his seat and hading Sakura a paper bag.

"What's this for?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just inhale and exhale using the paper bag." He explained.

Sakura nodded and did as he told her, after a while she removed the paper bag from her mouth and nose.

"Did it work?" Syaoran asked.

"I guess... hip, hip... not." 

"Oh, that's so kawaii!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed taking out her camcorder and recording Sakura. "I'll call this: Sakura & the hiccups."

Of course, that at this coment everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyway... why don't you try again?" Eriol asked.

"Ok." Sakura put the paper bag back to her face and started blowing it, when suddenly Eriol reached out his hand to her face a popped the bag with a loud noise. "Hip, hip, hip, hip, hip... why did you that?!?!"

"I was only trying to scare you so the hiccups will go away. I guess it didn't work..."

"You guess?" She asked still nervous. "Hip, hip, hip..."

"Calm down, Sakura-chan... just take a deep breath and try to relax." Tomoyo said putting her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Sakura did so and relaxed, but soon she started the 'hip' session again.

"Hip... hip... oh, it's never gonna go away!" She cried.

Syaoran frowned. He hated seeing Sakura suffer in _any_ way, even suffering because of a simple thing such as hiccups.

"Did you try holding your breath?" He asked.

"That never works on me..." She answered. "Hip."

"How about..." But before he could finish, Yamasaki popped out of nowhere with one of his lies. (**A/N: he does that a lot, doesn't he?)**

"Did you know that hiccups come from a very far away land call Hipland?" He pointed out his finger and continued the story. "It is said in books that once there was a ancient civilazation that spoke a very misterious language and the only words that they could say were 'Hip-hip'. That's why most people believe that the hiccups actually originated in Hipland... but what's more interesting is that..." But he was suddenly interrupted when a book hit his head.

"Stop telling lies!!!!!" Cried Chiharu from the hallway.

Everyone sweatdropped and looked at the now unconcious Yamasaki.

"It was... a lie?" Sakura asked. 

"Hai, but it's no lie that Mihara-chan has a very good aim." Eriol answered.

"Hip!"

*          *          *

Sakura was lying on her bed, she was trying to sleep but because of her hiccups she couldn't. Even putting the pillow on her face didn't worked.

That day Fujitaka had to work late, Touya was working on three diferent part-time jobs and Kero was at Eriol's place playing video games with Suppi, so she was all alone in her house.

"Ahhh! I can't sleep and I can't... hip, hip, hip... get rid of this hiccups!!" She shouted to no one in particular. She took a deep breath and hold it back for a while.

She finally released it when her lungs started to burn. She was quiet for a moment waiting for something to happen.

"Yey! I got rid of the hip, hip... argh!!!!" She cried covering her face with her hands. "Might as well call Tomoyo-chan to come over..."

She took her phone and dialed the number to her best friend's house.

"Moshi moshi, Daidouji residence. Tomoyo speaking." Came the reply from the other line.

"Hip, hip..."

"Sakura-chan?"

"How did you knew?"

"... wild guess?? So, do you still have the hiccups?"

"Yes, do you think you can come over and help me get rid of them... hip, hip... my chest is beggining to hurt! Hip..."

"Sure, no problem! I'll be there in a while."

"Arigato!"

"Oh, do you mind if I bring over any help?"

"Help?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Tomoyo only smiled. "Hai, eight hands are better than four."

"Nani?? Hip, hip..."

"Nevermind... you'll fnd out when I get there. Bye!"

"Bye!" And with that she hung up the phone. "Now what did Tomoyo-chan mean by that?"

*         *          *

After a while Tomoyo arrived, bringing with her Eriol and Syaoran.

"Oh, that's what you meant.... hip, hip..."

"Hai, I thought they might help!" Tomoyo said giving her best friend a warm smile.

Sakura understood why Tomoyo actually brought Eriol, after all they have been dating for a couple of days, but somehow he still haven't told her that he had certain feeling for her. But what she didn't get was why she brought Syaoran. Of course she didn't mind, but she was sure that Tomoyo had something up her sleeve.

"How are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked smiling as always.

"Fine, but the hiccups are killing me!" She cried.

"Well, let's think of something before they get worst." Syaoran said walking in followed by Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Sure... but I don't think these could get any worst! Hip, hip, hip, hip..." Sakura said closing the door behind them.

"You were saying?" Asked Eriol raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut up! Hip!"

"Hey! On our way here I was thiking about something that might work!" Tomoyo exclaimed snaping her fingers.

"What?"

"Come on..." She said dragging Sakura to the kitchen. "Some people say that if you drink a lot of water the hiccups will go away." She answered pouring some water into a glass and giving it to Sakura.

"Are you sure about this Tomoyo-chan?" She asked taking the glass.

"Well, you can say that it's worth a try." Eriol said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Ok..." Sakura said and began drinking the water.

*          *          *

And after 15 minutes and eight and a half glasses of water, Sakura waited silently a few seconds to see if it worked.

"Well?" Asked Syaoran looking at her curiosly.

"I...... hip, hip, hip... I... hip... nothing!" She cried hopeless smacking her head agaist the table. "Oww-hip!"

All of them sweatdropped at the situation. Sure thing Sakura's hiccups were hard to die, but they just weren't ready to give up.

"Does anyone have any other idea?" Eriol asked looking from Sakura, to Tomoyo and finally Syaoran... but mostly Tomoyo.

"Not really..." Tomoyo murmured with a thoughtfull expression.

"Well, while you think about it I'll go to the bathroom. Those glasses of water are beggining to have an effect on me." Sakura said while she stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"That's it! I have another great idea!!" Tomoyo exclaimed happily.

"Which one?" Asked Syaoran curiosly.

"I'll... tell you in while. Come on Sakura, we have to do it in the bathroom."

"Hoe? Hip!" And with that, Sakura was dragged one more time by Tomoyo to the bathroom.

Both boys just sat there with very confused looks on their faces for a while and finally Eriol spoke first.

"What kind of way to get rid of hiccups takes place... in a bathroom?" He asked thinking hard, but to him a woman's mind was the biggest mistery ever.

"I seriously have no idea." Answered Syaoran in the same conditions.

*          *          *

"I'm sorry that didn't work, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a very dissapointed look on her face.

"It's ok, at least we tried. Hip!" Sakura said as she opened the door of the bathroom and stepped out, only to be received by a ghostly looking figure screaming like the living dead. "BOOOOOO!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sakura, letting her voice travel all around Tomoeda and then come back to her house. (**A/N: Was that a little... exaggerated?) Of course that it was pretty obvious that the "ghost" scared the nine hells out of her making her heart stop pounding for a few seconds. "IT'S A GHOST!!!!! Hip, hip, hip, hip, hip, hip...."**

"Sakura-chan, calm down! That's not a ghost!!" Tomoyo said covering her ears. "It's only Eriol wearing a white blanket."

"What??!!" Asked Sakura opening her eyes and fidding Eriol with the white blanket over his shoulders. "Hip, hip, hip..."

"What's wrong?? I heard Sakura screaming!" Asked Syaoran worried as he came running to them from the kitchen.

"That I would like to know!" Tomoyo said trying to calm down her best friend, who was now probably choking on so many hiccups. "What's the matter with you, Eriol? Are you trying to kill Sakura?!"

"I was only trying to scare the hiccups away!!" He protested.

"Well, you just plain scare me!!" Sakura cried, obviously mad. "Hip, hip, hip, hip..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He apologized looking down.

"Then stop trying to scare Sakura and come up with more helpful ideas!" Tomoyo said taking the blanket off his shoulders.

"Don't be mad at me, Tomoyo..." Eriol murmured putting a 'hurt puppy face' look that he learned from Sakura sometime ago.

Tomoyo only sighed and smiled. How could she resist that look after all? "Fine, fine.... but no more scaring Sakura!"

"No more scaring Sakura." He said smiling.

"Hip, hip, hip..."

Everyone sat down in the livingroom and started to think of another idea. Truly there were many ways to get rid of hiccups, but somehow none of them popped out when they were really needed.

"Maybe we can use magic." Sakura suggested from the couch, she was sitting next to Syaoran who was at the corner of the couch, while Tomoyo was sitting on the chair in front of them and Eriol was standing beside her.

"No, magic can't be used to cure illness or such things as hiccups." Eriol answered fixing his glasses on his face.

Sakura groaned and leaned over on Syaoran's shoulder, what actually made a nice and predictable effect on Syaoran's cheeks that were now glowing in pure red. And of course that Tomoyo wouldn't miss a chance of taping that!

"How kawaii!" She cried happily looking through the camera lens.

"Shut up!" He cried blushing redder.

"Hoe? What's wrong? Hip, hip..." Sakura asked clueless as always sitting up straight.

"Nothing... it's just that Li-kun seemed a little... red."

Sakura's face was filled with worry when she turned to see him "Are you ok? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine!" He answered inmeadiatly, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, you do look kinda red..." She commented staring at his face.

"That's because... because... I have an idea!"

"Hip, hip!"

*          *           *

"How does this work again? Hip!" Asked Sakura turning to see Syaoran with a confused face.

She was kneeling in front of the bathtub in the bathroom, that was now full with cold water. Next to her, was sitting Tomoyo who had both of her hands over Sakura's shoulders. Sitting next to Tomoyo was Eriol and finally was Syaoran, who by strict orders of Tomoyo was taping the whole thing.

"It works like when you hold your breath, but since your face is gonna be in the cold water it's gonna make it easier." Syaoran explained once again.

The plan was actually simple. Sakura was suppose to submerge her head in the water for a couple of minutes and then emerge. As he had said so, it worked almost like holding her breath.

"And were does this plan come from exactly?" Asked Eriol.

"In Hong Kong that works..."

"Ok, so I just hold my breath?" Sakura asked still not sure wheater this was a good idea or not.

"Yeah."

"If you say so..." She said and then proceeded to hold her breath back and sink her head into the water. Just  in case she would pop out before time, Tomoyo was holding her head down lightly.

The first minute passed in silence as they all waited. It was going fine and apparently Sakura was fine too.

"Are you recording, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm recording it. And I seriously don't know how you do this all the time...."

"Well, when it's Sakura-chan that I'm recording I get inspired and just keep going on!" She said smiling happily.

"I think I know what you mean..." He said and then blushed after he realized what he just said.

"You know what she means?" Asked Eriol raising an eyebrow.

"Forget it!" He cried still blushing.

"Yeah, whatever..."

And then the second minute passed by. Truly Sakura could hold her breath for quite a long time...

"Umm... Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked staring at her.

Tomoyo turned her gaze to him and asked in a very sweet tone. "Yeah?"

He opened his mouth to speak but not a single word escaped him. He was taken back by the sudden beauty that she had in her eyes, that he had noticed before but that he haven't seen in a long time.

And it was the perfect moment again. For the past few days he had been trying to tell Tomoyo about his feeling for her, but he just couldn't find the perfect  moment. Well, actually he did find it once, but it was totally ruined when Suppi-chan and Kero-chan appeared out of nowhere. 

And one more time, there was his chance. 

"I... Tomoyo-chan there's something important that I need to tell you."

"Now?" Asked Tomoyo confused, still holding down Sakura's head.

"Uhh... Daidouji, I think Sakura's turning a little blue..." Commented Syaoran still taping, but he was totally ignored.

"It's now or never..." Eriol answered.

"What do you need to say?"

"Umm... Daidouji?" Asked Syaoran now getting worried since the blue color was getting darker.

"Tomoyo-chan... I feel that I..."

"Yeah?" Asked Tomoyo, now totally forgeting Sakura.

"Daidouji??!"

"I... I..."

"You...?"

"She's drowning!!!" Cried Syaoran leaving the camera behind and helping Sakura out of the water.

Sakura gasped and coughed for while, trying to make the water leave her breathing ways and make the air come back to her lungs.

"Daijobu, Sakura??" Asked Syaoran.

Sakura breathed heavily and then turned to see him. "Hip, hip, hip, hip..." 

*          *          *

**A/N: Ok, that's it for now... please review and tell what you think and now let's go on to chapter two!!!! **


	2. ... loose the hiccups

**A/N: Ok, I just wanted to let you know that it's kinda dangerous to use all the methods to get rid of the hiccups, so please do not try this at home! **

*          *          *

**Chapter 2: ... Loose the hiccups!**

"Gomen nasai, Sakura."  Syaoran apologized.

"What for?" She asked looking at him upside down.

At the current moment, Sakura was upside down with her head resting on a pillow and her feet leaning agaist the wall.

It was Tomoyo's idea that if you are upside down, the blood will go to your head and stop the hiccups. And exactly how does that make the hiccups stop? Well, nobody knew...

Syaoran was sitting in front of her, holding up her shirt so nothing that didn't have to be seen was showing, fact that was making him unconfortable and was also making him blush a little.

"You almost drowned because of my idea." He answered looking away from her eyes that hypnotized him everytime he gazed into them.

"You were only trying to help. And if it wasn't for you I would have probably drowned. Arigato! And also thank you for helping me getting rid of my hip, hip, hip... hiccups."

"Don't mention it." He said smiling at her.

It wasn't very often that Syaoran smilied. Actually it was in only very _very_ rare ocassions that he did so and the fact that he was doing it now made Sakura smile happily and turned herself again.

"Hey... you are smiling!!" She said looking into his amber eyes.

"....well, yeah..." He said blushing deeper.

Sakura's smile grew wider. It was that same smile that made her fall in love with him. Although he still didn't know, all the efect that a simple thing like his smile made on her.

In the meanwhile, Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting by the stairs watching the 'kawaii couple' as they were talking.

"They look so kawaii together!!" Tomoyo whispered happily, while she was taping them. "Don't you think so, Eriol-kun?"

"Ano, you can leave the 'kun' behind, Tomoyo." Eriol said turning to see her.

"Really?"

"Sure..."

Tomoyo blushed and turned away. "Arigato!"

"So, are we still on for tonight?" He asked wearing his usual 'evil grin'. Which at some point drove her crazy.

"T-tonight?"

"Our date?" 

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that... yeah, sure!"  She said blushing furiosly. It wasn't very often that she heard Eriol talking about their dates. Dates?? Yep, oficial dates, but yet not an oficial couple. "Well, that's if we ever get rid of Sakura's hiccups."

"Hip, hip, hip..."

"Oh, yeah." He said turning to see the hiccuping girl.

"But, I think I have an idea that just might work." She said wearing that smile that Eriol frenqueantly used. She had learned that from him and that only meant trouble.

*          *          *

Sakura stared at the glass jar for a long time before she thought to herself that she'll probably die first than get rid of the hiccups.

"Are those jalapeños?" She asked curiosly staring at the jar.

"Yep!" Tomoyo answered while she opened it and took one out.

"And what exactly are those for?" Asked Syaoran also confused.

"Well, I read in a magazine that eating spicy or hot things could make your hiccups go away."

"Hip, hip, hip..."

"Did you read that in a magazine or did Yamasaki tell you about it?" Syaoran asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Very funny! I did read this in a magazine! So try it out." Insisted Tomoyo handing Sakura the japaleño.

Sakura took it and examinated it for a while. It didn't look very spicy to her so, there goes nothing and with that she put it in her mouth a began chewing it.

At the beggining it was only a little salty and spicy, but after a while of having it in her mouth her tongue, throat and gums started to burn.

Her eyes got watery and she began to gasp and hiccup as well. "Hip, hip, hip... it's hot!! Hip, hip!!"

Eriol handed her the glass of water previosly served and as soon as she got it in her hands, she drank it in only two seconds.

"Better?" Eriol asked.

"Hip, hip, hip... if you meant the hiccups, then no."

"Well, that didn't work either." Syaoran murmured leaning back on his chair.

"Looks like it..." Tomoyo commented softly wondering for a second if she was right about what she read or if Yamasaki really told her about that one.

"Hip, hip... looks like it?"

"Hmm... how about if we try ice cream?" Eriol suggested getting up from his seat on the table and walking to the fridge.

"Well, I don't complain about that one!" Sakura said a little realived now that she was having something that she really enjoyed.

*         *          *

"That's it!! That one has got to work! It's perfect!!" Exclaimed Tomoyo suddenly standing up from her seat in the couch and breaking the so comfortable silence that was making everyone sleepy, since not a single idea had popped out for a while.

"Hip, hip, hip.." Sakura lifted up her gaze from the floor and turned to see Tomoyo. _*Oh, no... * _ Was the only thing that she could think.

"What is it about?" Asked Syaoran who was leaning at the side of the couch holding his head with his right hand.

"It's easy... all we have to do is get to Sakura's roof, then I'll explain the rest there."

"The roof??!" Sakura asked now beggining to get scared. "What does the roof have to do with my hiccups?"

"You'll see... come on, let's go." Tomoyo answered giving her friend a smile.

"Oh, no, no... I'm not going to the roof!!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're doing my idea first." Interrupted Eriol.

"Your idea? What's your idea?" Asked Tomoyo giving him a not so conviced look.

"It involves a hairdryer. By the way, do you happen to have one?"

"A hairdryer??!" Sakura and Syaoran asked in unison.

And for one reason or another, they thought that this quest to get rid of Sakura's hiccups was getting quite dangerous, probably more dangerous than sealing a Clow Card.

"No, no!! Hip, hip, why do you guys have to come up with such weird ideas that only hurt me??" Cried Sakura getting up from her seat and walking away followed by her three friends.

"Because you are the one that has the hiccups!" Answered Tomoyo grabbing hold of her wrist. "Besides, it'll be fun to record..."

"No! I'm done with this... I'd rather live with the hiccups that do anything else!"

"But you have to get rid of them, Sakura-chan!" Eriol insisted.

"Not necessarily!!"

"Yes, necessaraly!!" He said grabbing her by the other wrist.

"But I don't want to!!" Sakura cried.

"Ok, guys come on, why don't we stop this?" Syaoran asked, but he was ignored as the other two concentrated their attention on Sakura.

"Let's go, Sakura!" Tomoyo cried.

"No!! I don't want to!!"

"Hey, can we please..??" Syaoran asked, once again being ignore.

"But it's for the best." Eriol said.

"You say that because you're not the one doing all those things, hip, hip, hip, hip..."

"But Sakura..." Eriol and Tomoyo said in unison.

"... SHUT UP!!!"  Yelled Syaoran making every soul in the living room stop making noises.

You know when suddenly you have to much pressure on you that you just think that you are about to loose it or probably alredy have? Well, that's probably what happened to Syaoran at that very moment, because if he was in his true self-control he wouldn't have done what he did next.

He had been feeling useless all afternoon since all the ideas were coming from Tomoyo and Eriol, and the only one he had almost killed Sakura. So the first thing that crossed his mind that moment he decided to do it, it was worth a try...

He reached out and placed his hand over Sakura's cheeks and in a quick, but gentle move he pulled her close to him and covered her lips with his own.

Sakura's reaction was to winden her eyes in surprise and after she realized that Syaoran was actually kissing her, she closed them and melted into the kiss.

He pressed his lips slowly agaist hers, letting his instict guide him since he really didn't have a clue of what he was doing. And when he finally gained control of himself, he broke the kiss and took a step back.

The following minutes passed by in a very akward silence and filled with tension. With the following reactions:

Syaoran, the kissing guy, only blushed like he had never blushed before in his entire life, after he realized (and experienced) what happens when you let you impulses guide you. So he decided to lock his gaze at the floor. (Which, by the way, looked very interesting.)

Sakura, the girl just kissed, also blushed furiosly while her eyes windened like two fried eggs. She was still trying to figure out how, why, when, who and what happened. And after a while of thinking all those questions the only thing that was answered to her was that he hiccups were nowhere in sight.

Eriol, witness Nº 1, had an obvious puzzled look on his face. But not because of what he had just saw. He was thinking hard, almost like planning something...

And finally Tomoyo, witness Nº 2, had a dissapointed look on her face, since she didn't record the scene that had just hapened. (AKA The scene of the crime)

"Tomoyo... I'm in love with you." Finally admited Eriol.

And then....

.... SILENCE FELL AGAIN.

"I can not believe that all these things happened and I don't have my camera!!! Where the hell is my camera??!!" Cried a very annoyed Tomoyo, who just went wandering around the house looking for her most precious possesion.

Eriol only sighed. He should have known that she was going to react that way, but then again that was one of the qualities he liked about her.

He simply looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura and left the living room to help Tomoyo find her camera.

The tension was back again. Neither of them dared to say a word, but then again, the only thing that Sakura _could_ say was:

".... uh....... thank you?"

"Anytime..." And when he realized what he said, he blushed like crazy and corrected himself. "I mean... you're welcome!!"

And with that said... they fell again into the most uncomfortable silence ever. 

Syaoran was yet too embarrased to even look at her. How could he had done something like that??! What was he thinking?? _*Probably on how much I love her...* _He thought as a horrible thought crossed his mind._ *Oh, my god! Now she's gonna hate me for this!!* _He looked up from the floor and tried to guess her reaction.

Sakura was still blushing, as he probably was, and her glare was glued to the floor as well. There wasn't much she could say though.

Yes, it was a very embarrasing situation. But then again, she was very happy inside since the person that she loved the most just gave her her very first kiss.

"Sakura.... I.... I... I...." Tried to explain Syaoran, but was cut off by Tomoyo's voice calling him from upstairs.

"Li-kun phone!!"

He could only sweatdrop and fall to the floor at the very 'out of place' interruption.

"What?! Who?"

"It's Meilin, she says it's an emergency!"

Syaoran only sighed and went upstairs to get the phone. In the hallway, he met with Tomoyo, who handed him his celphone and then left him to look for her camera, that still hadn't appeared.

"Moshi moshi?" He asked in his most depressing voice.

_"Syaoran!! It's me, Meilin!! How are you??!" _Asked the genki girl through the other line.

"I'm fine, Meilin... what's the emergency?"

_"... I miss you." _She answered in what sounded like a hurt puppy tone.

"WHAT?! That's the emergency??! Do you have any idea what you just interrupted??!" He asked in disbelief.

"Ano, not really. What are you talking about?"

"I was about to... to... confessmyfeelingtoSakura when you called!!" He answered blushing.

"REALLY?!?!" She asked happily. "That's just great!!! I'm so happy for you!!!!!" She squealed happily, a little too loud that it was actually heard downstairs.

"Meilin can be very loud sometimes..." Commented Tomoyo who was standing at the end on the stairs.

"Hai..." Agreed Eriol and Sakura in unison.

*          *          *

It was around seven o'clock when Tomoyo said that she had to go home for dinner. So Eriol decided to walk her home. And since that moment, not a single word was heard in the Kinomoto residence.

The tension between Syaoran and Sakura was back to stay and could probably be cut with a knife.

They were both sitting now at the steps of her house in silence, only addmiring the stars that filled the sky that night.

"I think I better go." Syaoran said abrutly, standing up.

"Oh? Oh, o-ok..." Sakura immediatly said getting on her feet as well.

They both stood there for a moment. She was waiting for him to do something, while he... well, he really didn't know what he was doing again. He was beggining to notice that evertime that she was around him and they were alone, he just completly lost it.

"No, I think I need to sit." He said sitting down again.

"Sure!" Sakura answered immediatly again and sat back down next to him. 

And yet again, silence was upon them.

*         *          *

"Tomoyo-chan?" Asked Eriol as they walked together side by side toward the Daidouji Residence.

"Yes?" She asked turning to see him. He was smiling and was looking straight in her eyes, fact that made her blush a little.

"I really mean what I said back then."

At that point, Tomoyo tripped. "Whoa! That was close." She said grabbing the first thing she felt in her hand so she wouldn't fall.

And when she regained control of herself, she noticed that she was actually holding a handfull of Eriol's shirt.

"Oh, gomen nansai! It's just that the floor from this street really hates me!" She explained blushing and sweatdropping at the same time.

"It's ok..."

She cleared her throat and continued walking. "Umm... what you said when?" She asked innocently. She, obviously, knew what he was talking about, but she just wanted to hear it again.

Eriol stopped walking and took her hand to stop her. He smiled sweetly as he placed her hand over his chest so she could feel his heart beating faster and faster because of her.

"Don't ask me how or when...but, I'm afraid that I have fallen in love with you, Tomoyo Daidouji."

Tomoyo's reaction was to blush furiosly with a small smile on her lips. She had been waiting a long time to hear those words and now that she had, she didn't know how to react. Well, technically, she had heard them before but this time they were alone.

Eriol's eyes finally caught her gaze and as he looked deep into them, he slowly started to lean over.

Tomoyo closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt his heart pounding faster and faster in his chest.

Finally, their lips met in a soft peck that sent shivers all over Tomoyo's body. It was the first time she ever felt lips gently brushing agaist her, even though it was only for a few seconds.

"I love you too..." Whispered Tomoyo under her breath, loud enough for him to hear her.

He smiled happily and then kissed her again, this time more deeply trying to show her all the emotions that took him a lot of work to express.

After a while they broke apart and then, with that evil and yet so innocent grin he had, he asked her something that has been bothering his mind since he came back to Japan. "Then I guess that... you wouldn't mind being my girlfriend?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Hmm... let me think about it."

"What?" He asked a little scared.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, silly! I'd love to be your girlfriend." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

*          *          *

Back in the Kinomoto Residence... you could say that the situation hasn't changed that much.

Syaoran was still sitting at the step of the house moving his hands nervously, while Sakura was staring at the floor under her.

"Umm... Sakura?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking up at him.

"Do you hate me for kissing you like that?" He asked blushing lightly, but not daring to look at her.

"Nani? Of course not, Syaoran! I mean... uhh... well." She sighed and tried to organized her thoughts. "I don't hate you because of that. You see... I always thought that my first kiss would be with a person that I trust and I have a lot of confidence in."

"I-I was the first person who ever kissed you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah..." She answered blushing.

"There's no need to blush. You were... ahem, you were also the first girl I have ever kissed."

"Really?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, I also thought I would kiss a person that I have a lot of confidence in and... that she's my friend."

"Yeah, friend!"

"Only a friend."

"Friend..." She said a little dissapointed.

They both let a sigh of dissapointment escape them.

"Ano... so we are friends right?" He asked.

"Right!"

"So, there is no problem... if _only _friends kiss, right?"

"Right..." She answered starting to know where he was going with this.

"So... we can do it again, right?"

"I supose so..." She answered a little nervous.

"So..." He took a deep breath. "Can I kiss you again, Sakura?"

"Umm... well..."

"I mean, it _was _our first kiss and we barely had time to... enjoy it."

"Yeah, barely no time!"

"And also... there were people watching."

"Probably if Tomoyo and Eriol weren't there it would have been better."

"Does that mean that I did it wrong?" He asked uncertain.

"No!! I mean... it was great." She answered blushing madly. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No, you did great too."

"So... are we kissing again?" She asked nervously.

"Do you want to?"

"I... I don't mind. Do you mind?"

"No, of course not."

"Ok...."

"Ok...."

To anyone that could see what was happening there, it was quite obvious that both of them were nervous. Syaoran quickly moved a little closer to her, while she did the same.

He closed his eyes and started leaning over, while she did the same. And finally their lips meet again in a light brush that deepened as he caressed her cheeks softly.

Sakura only concentrated on answering the kiss the same way he did, trying to tell him her feelings since she couldn't do it with words.

He broke away and opened his eyes to see her reaction, yet he could still feel her breath mixing with his. They stayed like that for a moment and then snapped out of the trance and went back to their original positions, both wearing different shades of red and pink on their cheeks.

They stared at the floor for a while, oftenly these days they found it pretty amousing. They both turned their gaze at the same time and made eye contact, fact that made them blush some more and stick their eyes again to the floor.

"That... that was good." Sakura said a little embarrased at her comment.

"Yeah." He answered blushing.

Although she tried to fight it, a smile was forcing it's way to her lips. She bit her lower lip and got closer to him again, leaning her head on his shoulder.

This of course, caught him of guard and at the moment she made contact with him he got tense.

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun." She said closing her eyes.

"What for?" He asked confused.

"... just thank you."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're welcome.... ano, Sakura?"

"What?"

"I guess I should have said this earlier but... it has been kinda hard. I have tried many times before but I always got interrupted so I stopped trying..." He said frowing.

"Tell me what?" She asked turning to see him

"Sakura, ever since... no wait. Well you see... argh! I have practiced this so many times and now I don't know how to say it!"

Sakura giggled. "Just say it like it's in your heart."

"..... I love you, Sakura." He finally admited smiling and looking into her eyes.

Her smile grew wider and her eyes were filled with happiness. "I love you too...."

And with that he hugged her in an embrace, not wanting to let go of that moment. 

He always thought that something big would be the reason that was going to bring them together... but not as big as hiccups.

"Hip, hip..."

"Ano, Syaoran-kun, do you have hiccups?"

"Hip, hip..." And that was his only answer.

The End.

*           *          *

**A/N: SUGOI!! Well that's it!! I hope all you people like it!! And just for the record:**

Not all of the methods used here to get rid of the hiccups work! Some of them are work of my big imagination and please don't ask me what was Tomoyo's idea in the bathroom becauseI just wanted to put a little mistery in there. *Evil grin * Typical me...

Arigato for reading and please please PLEASE review!! I live for reviews!

***Today is: 11/11/2001 - - 8:43pm***


End file.
